A Little Too Soon
by indiecity3
Summary: Ian (from Smosh, DON'T OWN) and Melanie are dating when they find out something that could change the course of their lives forever...
1. Confusion

**~Melanie's** **POV~**

I wake up.

"Ian?" I ask, searching for him. He's not in the house. Was he filming something today? I lean over the bed to grab my iPhone, and I check my Daily Reminders.

There's nothing there...?

My stomach drops when I realize that something feels wrong... I immediately dial his Cell and wait as the ringing drones on.

"Hello? Mel? What's up?" He picks up. I sigh a sigh of relief.

"Ian? Where are you!?" I say frantically.

"Mel... Remember? We broke up two weeks ago... I'm shooting Ian is Bored **(DON'T OWN) **right now..."

"What!? No! No!" I start shouting, my mind buzzing; darting around my head to grasp a memory. A feeling. My mind finds nothing.

"Mel!? Mel!?" A man's voice yells right into my ears. Somebody's shaking me. I open my eyes.

Ian.

What?

It was a dream...

I reach my palm up to my now sweaty forehead. I'm gasping for air... Those words circle my head like a piranha waits for their prey.

"Babe? Are you alright? You were screaming! Nightmare?" Ian looks worried and I'm afraid I woke him up.

"Yeah... I just... um. I..." I'm lost for words... I don't know how to tell him. Why is this bothering me way more than it should?

**~Ian's POV~**

My stomach is churning. I hate to see Melanie like this. I know that it's more than just a nightmare... I can tell that it's something that she doesn't feel comfortable telling me... the thought of a secret that involves our relationship scares me...

"Mel. Whatever it is... you can tell me." I bite my lip. "I want you to trust me."

I pretend that I'm calm but inside I'm so nervous.

"It's... it's about... Us. You... and m-m-me."

Crap.

"I had a nightmare that you and me, weren't together anymore..." she says, her eyes filling up with her tears.

I immediately wrap my arms around her and I can feel her sobs against my chest.

I hate this. I hate seeing her like this.

Just then, she looks up at me, her face contorting while she quickly reaches her hand up to her mouth. She looks at me with a scared look, I return it. She leaps off the bed and runs to the bathroom, where I hear a gagging noise.

I dart up, running after her... she's bent over the toilet bowl where she has just thrown up.

She looks at me. I look at her.

Uh-Oh.

(**Hey guys, indiecity3 here! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of A Little Too Soon! Obviously, I think you can guess what just went on ;)**  
** Comments, reviews, follows, and PM's are always appreciated. Thanks!)**


	2. Upside Down

**~Melanie's POV~**

**** Ummm...

What!?

My mind is buzzing and I don't know how it's possible... it's definitely not a stomach bug.

I know it's not that.

I can feel it in my heart.

"Ian?" I say shakily.

"Yeah...babe?" His voice is shaking nervously.

"I'm pregnant aren't I?" I asked, knowing the answer.

His face softens; but only slightly.

"I think so," he says.

"Oh my god..." I whisper... I knew the answer; but hearing it changed everything.

That's when I black out.

**~Ian's POV~**

Her face sinks with her body... she is slumping down when I grab her.

"Melanie! Melanie?" I ask, as my mind panics along with the rest of my body.

"Crap!" I yell. I touch her face, shaking her gently.

She's not moving, not responding.

I quickly move my ear to her chest, hoping for a beat.

I can hardly hear it.

Before I know it, it's already been 10 minutes and her heartbeat is slowing.

I leap up to the phone, and dial 911.

This can't be happening. No. No. No. Not now!

The operator picks up. "Hello, what's your emergency?"

"Yes?! My girlfriend just got finished vomiting before she passed out! Her heartbeat is really slow, and she's not responding! Please! Help her-"

"Okay, yes sir. Please calm down. We're tracking your location now. Help is on the way, you can stay on the line if you would like. Can you feel her pulse, sir?" The operator says.

"Um, yes! Uhh..." I reach my hand to her wrist, and put my fingers on her pulse, "Yes. It's really slow. I can barely feel it."

"Okay, sir. Help should be there in less than two minutes. Everything will be okay, sir."

"Uh, okay. Yes, okay. Uh huh. Everything will be fine..." I say, reassuring myself.

My Anxiety/ADHD is running overtime now. My legs are tapping, fingers twiddling, mind buzzing; I can't focus.

There is a rapid knock on the door, and I run up to answer it, Melanie in my arms.

I open it in a flash, while the EMT's check her out.

They bring out tools I don't recognize and even tries mouth to mouth. They say that it's one of the more serious cases they've seen of unconsciousness, and that she needs to go to the Emergency room...

"Yes! Fine, okay, whatever! Whatever you can do to save her!" I say, following them as they walk out.

How could something like this happen so quickly? In the midst of confusion and shock...? A simple blackout and now she's not waking up? All in a matter of an hour?

I guess this explains why one little thing can turn my life upside down.

**(Hey guys! Woah, that was intense! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Will Melanie and the baby be okay? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter which will either come out tonight or on Saturday. Thanks 3**

**Indiecity3)**


	3. Surprise!

**~Ian's POV~**

I'm rocking back and forth on the waiting room chair. My mind is buzzing and spinning and I'm freaking out.

I still don't know how this could've happened... Mel... The baby...

The baby.

Wow.

Just then, the doctor comes in.

_Oh no._

I leap up out of my seat, a worried look on my face.

No. This can't be happening. Not now.

"Hello, Mr. Hecox, we are pleased to inform you that Ms. Moat has woken up," the doctor says, with a pleased look on his face.

"Oh, _thank god!"_ I exclaim, my mind relaxing.

"She is still very drowsy, and will need to rest, therefore we need to keep her overnight for monitoring. But you can visit her if you'd like, just be careful with her." He nods, and walks away.

I gasp and run down the hallway, searching for her room number: C327. I finally spot it and turn, where I see her; eyes drooping and all, but she's alive!

**~Melanie's POV~**

"Ian?" I ask, my voice slurred and vision blurry.

"Mel!" He exclaims. I can't see him that well but I can tell that he's smiling.

"Ian... What... Happened? All I remember is that I threw up and passed out..." I say.

Wait. My mind traces over the last few words I just said. Oh no, that's right.

I think I'm _pregnant._

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"I think so, babe." He says nervously.

I can see the fear in his eyes but I know that I'm even more scared than he is.

I burst into tears.

He walks over, comforting me.

"Babe... I'm going to get the doctor to see if you're pregnant okay?" He asks, sincerely.

"O-o-okay." I say through sobs.

Ian leaves the room, and comes back several minutes later with the doctor.

"So, Ms Moat, I hear you had vomited earlier this morning. You two both believe that you are pregnant, am I correct?" The doctor asks.

"Yes." We both say shakily, giving eachother nervous glances.

"Okay, well I will give you this pregnancy test and depending on if you are or not, I will see if I can tell how far along you are." He says.

He does seem quite stern...

"Um. Okay sure." I say as he hands me the small box.

Ian walks me to the bathroom, and I close the door.

I do my thing and when I'm done, I sit on the edge of the sink. I bury my head in my hands.

How is this possible? I'm only 23... Ian's 25. We're not even married... What are my parents going to think?

After about 7 minutes, I check the test.

It shows...

_Positive._

I gasp.

I open the door slowly, test in hand. The doctor and Ian are still here, chatting, when they see me. Ian looks at me, waiting for an answer.

I nod.

He runs to me and holds me tight.

I can feel the tears coming... Out of my eyes and his. I hear his whisper;

"I love you... You're gonna be a great mommy." He says softly.

"And you're going to be a great daddy..." I say, sobbing and giggling at the same time.

"Do you mind if I give you an ultrasound to see how far along you are? The baby might not even show up this early, but we can try." The doctor says.

Apparently the doctor is a pediatrician too!

"Oh! Okay..." I glance at Ian and give him a nervous smile.

I lie down on the hospital bed end the doctor takes out a weird tool and spreads blue goop on my stomach.

"Ah, that's cold!" I say giggling.

"Yes." His stern, cold face remains emotionless.

He looks up to the screen, and raises his eyebrows.

"Ah yes! Here we are!" He points to a round blob on the screen, "that's your baby's head!" He says.

Ian and I both reach our hands to our mouths, gasping. I look up at him. That's _our_ baby.

**(Hey guys! I hope enjoyed this special chapter :) I actually had to rewrite the whole chapter because it accidentally got deleted! Wow, thanks guys for the feedback I've been getting, it bemoans a lot! Also, don't forget to take my poll on my profile! Thanks! :) indiecity3)**


	4. She

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~2 Weeks Later~~

I'm sitting in the couch playing Halo with Ian. Our usual Friday night tradition. (**hehe, I don't know if they actually do that lol)**

"Babe?" I ask Ian, pausing the game.

"Yeah, Hun?" He responds, putting down the controller.

"Do you think that the baby will be a gamer?" I say with a grin, giggling.

"Well... Yeah! Of course!" He says excitedly, "I mean... Unless she doesn't want to."

I noted how he referred to the Baby as a She. I didn't say anything.

"I mean, yeah no violent games until she's older though. We'll start off with Legend of Zelda or Little Big Planet."

I chuckle.

"Do you realize you're calling the baby a She?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh!" he says, blushing, "well! I guess I can just feel it babe! I really want a girl..."

He scoots next to me on the couch and pecks me on the cheek.

I put my arms around him, and say, "I would love a girl, too."

We both look at each other and I can see the happiness in his eyes.

**~Ian's POV~**

God, I love this girl. And I'm so glad that I'm having my child with her.

"Honey?" She asks again.

"Yes babe...?"

"You do realize we're going to have to tell our parents right...?"

Crap.

"Uh... Yeah. Of course." I say, shakily.

"I mean... What am I gonna say...? It was an accident!? I mean I'm already 12 weeks... It's going too fast. We have to tell them soon." She says, in one big breath.

"Relax, Mel. It wasn't an accident; these things happen for a reason. If it makes you feel any better, I'll call over my parents. They can drive over here in a couple of days, and you're parents can fly over. Okay?"

"Okay..." I can tell she's nervous; she has that unsteady feeling to her.

I place my hand over hers, and look into her eyes. I won't let her be like this... This will be a happy moment for us; not a nerve wracking one.

**(Hey guys! Sorry this was kind of short chapter. I'm kind of tired; I had a long day. I hope you enjoyed it though :) don't forget to take my poll on my profile!)**


	5. The News

**~Melanie's POV~ **

****~~Two Days Later~~

June 12, 2013

My hands are shaking... what are they going to say!? Ian's parents will be here in 45 minutes, and mine will be here in 3 hours. I'm not as nervous for Ian's parents; they're so accepting. And I'm not saying that my parents are cruel... but I'm their daughter! Gosh, will they hate me!?

"Mel. Calm down. You have to... It will be okay. I promise." Ian says, with a steady voice.

How does he do it?

To be so calm. I wish I was like him.

**~Ian's POV~**

My anxiety is kicking in. There are a few things contributing to this: My parents' reaction, Melanie's anxiety, and just today in general. It honestly feels like my life has been put on fast forward and milestones are being thrown at me constantly.

Melanie and I must have been sitting there for a good several minutes, because there is a knock at the door.

Melanie's eyes dart to mine... it must be my parents. I get up and walk slowly to the door, and look behind my back to give Melanie a glance. I guess it is to assure her that everything will be okay.

However, I'm still questioning that statement. I don't even know if I'm telling the truth.

I open the door to see my mom and dad.

"Hey Guys!" I reach out to give them hugs.

My mom smiles and kisses me on the cheek, and my dad says, "Hey Buddy!"

I invite them in, and they sit down on the couch.

Silence.

They must know that something's up.

"So, son. What's going on?" My mom says, looking at me, very matter-of-factly.

"Um..." I say, looking at Melanie tensely, "Nothing. Why would you think that? We just invited you and Melanie's parents for a nice weekend together."

"Oh... okay." My mom looks at me with a smirk, and gives me a slick wink.

Wait.

She knows, doesn't she?

I realize that Melanie hasn't said a word; her eyes are darting back and forth worriedly.

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~3 Hours Later~~

My parents are here.

We're at the dinner table, about to eat our lasagna when my dad says, "Sweetie, so... is there anything you would like to tell us?"

Oh god.

I look at Ian, and he says, "Well. We wanted to tell you... that Melanie and I are expecting..."

Ian's cheeks are turning red and I can feel mine blushing.

Ian's mom smiles.

"...Wow... Wow!" My mom grins, "Oh my gosh!"

She's clapping her hands, and she's tearing up.

I feel myself smile...

"Well! I'll be darned! I'm gonna be a grandpa!" Ian's dad says, chuckling.

My dad... he's crying.

"My little girl... is having a baby. Wow."

Oh no. What is he going to say!? Is he happy... or is he disappointed!?

"I'm so happy for you Melly!" he says.

I give out a sigh of relief. I'm kind of shocked.

"So... you guys aren't mad or anything!?" I say, stunned.

"No! Of course not! We're so happy for you, Melanie. I mean, of course, it's a bittersweet moment... our little girl is grown up." My mom says.

"I'm not surprised at all..." Ian's mom sits back, chuckling to herself, "I knew just as you called... Mother's instinct. You guys will be great parents."

Ian and I look at each other. I know he will be a great father.

"So! Any plans for marriage?" Ian's mom bursts out.

I almost laugh out loud. Gotta love her, she can be so abrupt sometimes!

Ian shrugs, "I don't know, we'll see!" He looks at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"So, how far along are you, Melanie?" Ian's dad asks me.

"13 Weeks today," I say, smiling.

"Oh, wow! You've known for a while now, haven't you?" he says.

"Kind of, we found out 3 weeks ago. She was 10 weeks, and we had no idea. She... actually had a little incident..." Ian says, slowing down towards the end.

Crap. I didn't even think of their reaction to this...

"Huh?" My dad says, straightening up.

"Uh, the morning we found out about the baby, I threw up and passed out. Apparently it was really serious... but I'm fine now." I say, quickly.

"What? Why didn't you tell us! You could've died!" My mom says.

"No! I just... we couldn't. We thought that maybe if we told you... the whole vomiting thing may have came up, and you would've found out. I'm sorry." I say.

My mom is a little frazzled.

"So anyways," I say, trying to change the subject, "the baby's due date is December 18th."

The doctor never actually told us this... I found a website that told us how to calculate the due date, by the last day of my period, which was on March 13th. I thought that it was kind of incredible.

"Well! What a night!" Ian's mom says.

Ian and I both smile.

**(Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so surprised with how many reads this has gotten *147* ! Thanks so much guys!**

**Reviews are always appreciated! And don't forget to take my poll ! *it's on my profile!* Thanks :)**

**indiecity3)**


	6. Anthony's Reaction

**~Ian's POV~**

~~Two Days Later~~

June 14, 2013

Okay, now I'm really freaking out! We're in the car driving to Anthony and Kalel's house to tell them about the baby.

I mean... This could make or break Smosh... I think he'll be happy, but then again, you never know.

I think Melanie is more excited than nervous, because her hands aren't shaking. Although I guess I shouldn't assume because we get Anxiety a lot.

Our parents left yesterday... There was a bit of tension with Melanie's mom because of the "incident", but I think she got over it.

I'm also starting to notice Melanie's stomach... She had a flat one before, but now there is a tiny, tiny bump. I won't tell her though... It might make her self conscious.

I pull into Anthony's driveway, and open Melanie's door, where she walks out.

"Are you nervous?" I ask her.

"A little bit. I know they'll be okay with it. What about you?" She asks.

"Um, well I'm pretty anxious but I'll get over it." I try to take deep breaths to calm me.

We walk up the walkway and knock at the door. Anthony answers.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" He says, slapping me on the back and giving Melanie a one armed hug.

Kalel is on the couch, playing Final Fantasy... Apparently Anthony was playing too, because of the xBox controller left on the couch.

"Hey girl!" Kalel comes around to give Melanie a hug, and greets me too. "Do you guys wanna play some Final Fantasy?"

"Um sure..." I say, glancing at Melanie.

Anthony eyes me suspiciously...

"Dude what's up? You seem all tense." He says, sitting down on the couch, holding the controller.

"No, no. It's nothing." I say, lying.

I'll tell him later... Maybe while we're playing; so it's not as nerve wracking. Gaming always takes the tension off.

20 minutes pass, and we're really getting into the game. Melanie looks at me, and I can tell that she wants me to tell them.

Okay, it's time.

"Okay, so... Well we have something to tell you guys." I say, glancing at Anthony and Kalel.

They both put their controllers down. Anthony starts grinning.

"Dude! What is it?" He says excitedly.

" I'm pregnant!" Melanie says.

Their mouths gape open.

"Oh my goooooooddddd!" Kalel screams, jumping up and down.

"Duuuuude! No way! That's awesome!" Anthony says, leaping up to hug me and Melanie.

Melanie's blushing and giggling and says, " Yeah! 13 weeks two days ago!"

"OMG! You've known that long and you haven't told us?" Kalel says, still jumping up and down.

"No, no! We found out at ten weeks." She says.

Kalel bends down to listen and feel Melanie's stomach.

"Hi little baby! Hi! It's Auntie Kalel here!" Kalel says, waving.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Anthony says, grinning.

"We don't know yet. It'll be a surprise, we think." I say.

"We also wanted to know if you guys would want to be the godparents..." Melanie says.

"Yeah! Totally!" Anthony says, elated.

"Girl! We totally have to go on a shopping spree tomorrow! We're going all out!" Kalel says to Melanie.

This is perfect. I'll have a chance to get Melanie's "gift". :)

**(hey guys! What is Melanie's "gift"? Find out in the next chapter! Almost 200 reads, guys! Thanks so much! :) )**


	7. The Baby Shopping Spree

**~Melanie's POV~**

June 15, 2013

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

I open my eyes.

Kalel.

"Woah! How'd you get here!?" I say, darting up in my bed. Ian's gone... Hmm.

"It's our Baby Shopping Spree! Remember?!" She says, clapping.

Wow, she'll be a very enthusiastic mother...

"Oh...? Oh! Crap! I didn't realize that you were coming so early! Where's Ian?" I say, searching through my closet for something to wear.

"Oh, I don't know. Anthony was gone, too. They're probably filming or editing or whatever." She says.

"Hmm." Ian always tell me. He wouldn't just leave like that.

"Jeez!" I say as I struggle to get my favorite top on. It won't fit over my stomach; it's not huge, but I can see that it's gotten a little bigger.

Well.

This is embarrassing. I've tried on every shirt in my closet... None of them fit. Only oversized sweaters and large sleep shirts. I can't wear one of those.

My head turns to Ian's side of the closet... _Oh no. Do I have to do this!?_ I put on one of his shirts, and then I blush.

Kalel cracks up and says, "Yeah, Mel! I think we need to get you some 'Mama Clothes'!"

And the journey begins..

~~1 Hour Later~~

We're at the mall, and I spot a Target **(DON'T OWN)**.

"Kalel? Can we just go in here to look for the baby's stuff and my clothes?" I ask, knowing that she'll probably drag me to a designer store instead.

"I guess... But we NEED to check out those boutiques... The clothes are to die for! I'll buy you anything! My treat!" She says.

"No, Kal! You're not paying anything!" I argue, as we walk to Target.

She shakes her head and sighs... But I know she's not giving up that easily.

I see a couple of cute tops that I pick up, and realize... How am I going to buy anything for the baby, if I don't know what the gender will be?

I tell Kalel my thought and she says that we should get an equal amount of both boy and girl things and we could save leftover clothes for a possible later pregnancy...

That could be a lot of money though... I'm just going to let loose and not think for the first time in my life.

Kalel says that we should make a baby registry, and that once the YouTube audience knows, they could buy gifts if they felt obliged to. I don't want to force anybody to do that... But it is pretty clever.

As we're looking for baby clothes and strollers, etc. , I realize how much I'm looking forward to meeting my baby. I know my life will change forever on that day.

**( Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! What could Ian and Anthony be doing? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to take the poll on my profile! Thanks!)**


	8. The Day it All Changed

**~Ian's POV~**

June 16, 2013

My foot is tapping on the floor... I'm so nervous. This day will make or break everything.

Melanie is still in bed; I'm making her breakfast. I feel horrible for not telling her why I wasn't there yesterday... But it's for a good reason.

I hear footsteps coming down the hallway... She must be awake.

I see her face.

"Ahh!" She says, jumping.

"Oops! Sorry, I'm just making you breakfast." I say, grinning.

"Whew, thanks. Yum, I'm starving." She says, rubbing her expanding belly.

She comes around to hug me, but I turn around and hug her first. She looks startled at first, but then she sinks back in my chest. I kiss her on her lips, and she kisses me back.

Gosh, I hope this day goes as planned.

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~3 Hours Later~~

We're driving to the park for some sunshine and some fresh air.

I look over to Ian who has a nervous smile on.

"Ian?" I ask, "Are you okay? You look nervous."

"Huh?" He says, his smile brightening unnaturally,"no, I'm fine!"

"Oh... Okay." I say, suspiciously.

Something is up.

We reach the park, so we get out of the car.

He spots a bench to rest on, so we chat on the bench.

A good 25 minutes pass, so I get up.

"Melanie?" He says.

I turn around.

_He's on one knee._

This can't be happening...

"Oh my gosh..." I say.

"I loved you since I first met you..." He says, a gleam in his eyes,"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby. Melanie, will you marry me?"

He opens a small box revealing a beautiful ring that I've never seen before.

It's a band lined with many circle-cut diamonds, and in the center there are two square gemstones; a Diamond and a Topaz...

I realize what that means... The diamond is my birthstone and the Topaz is his...

"Yes!" I say, tears running down my face.

He slides the ring on my finger, and leaps up and hugs me tight.

I admire the ring and spot a dark blue gem on the back of the ring... Sapphire. That's December's birthstone, the month our baby is born...

I can't believe this.

I'm having a baby with the man I'm marrying...

**(Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this short and sweet chapter! :)**

**Keep reading guys, and don't forget to take my poll on my profile (what gender the baby should be) ! Thanks! :) )**


	9. Still In Shock

**~Melanie's POV~**

June 17, 2013

I'm literally still confused about what happened yesterday. I'm having a baby... And I'm getting married...

Am I dreaming?

Ian is holding my hand while we sit on the couch, watching some weird movie.

"Ian?" I ask.

"Yeah, Mel?" He says, looking up.

"So what were you doing two days ago?" I ask.

"Well... I was ring shopping for you with Anthony." He says, blushing.

"Really?" I say, smiling.

"Yeah, that's why I was gone so early... I didn't want to tell you anything because it would've been obvious."

"Aww..." I say, "I noticed the Sapphire on the back of the ring... For the Baby..."

"Oh, yeah. I thought it would be nice to represent the baby on there, especially since you being pregnant while I propose."

I smile.

"You do realize that the baby could be early or late...? What then? It be a November or January baby." I say, giggling.

"Oh... Well... Then that will be an interesting story to tell then!" He says chuckling, although I know he feels embarrassed.

"So when are we going to tell people our_ additional _news?" I ask.

Great, more news to break to people that I will get nervous about!

"Well, whenever you want! There's no pressure." He says.

I smile and give him a peck on the cheek.

Suddenly, I feel a pang of nervousness hit my stomach.

Wait... I don't think that was nervousness... I think that was the baby kicking!

"Babe! I think I just felt the baby kick..." I say.

His eyes brighten.

"Can I feel it?!" Ian says, like a little kid.

"Yeah!" I say.

_*Bump*_

"Woah!" I say. There it was again.

Ian's smile is so big...

He lowers his face to my stomach and talks with it. He's making silly faces, and goofing around.

He then leans down to kiss my stomach.

I can't wait to meet my little son or daughter...

**(Hey guys! I know this chapter was really short, but I'm kind of busy today. I have been rolling out chapters everyday, but I think I'm going to break the chain, and take a little "Mini Writing Vacation". So I'll probably be back in maybe 5 days or so. **

** Reviews are always appreciated :) Don't forget to take my poll on my profile! Thanks for understanding guys! **

** indiecity3 )**


	10. Questions and Answers

**Hey guys, this is my longest chapter yet! ...And it's not even that long xD haha hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**~Ian's POV~**

~~1 Week Later~~

June 24, 2013

"Melanie, I think we need to let YouTube know about the baby and the proposal..." I say to Melanie.

"Okay... but you know that I don't like being filmed. I'm only in a few Smosh videos playing small parts. I guess I'll just suck it up and make a video on Ian is Bored, maybe?" She says, looking down nervously.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I say, "Hopefully Anthony won't mind. I'm sure he won't." I say.

"But... The viewers don't even really know anything about me... they barely know who I am. Don't you think it would be kind of abrupt to just announce it like that? I mean I bet most of the viewers don't even know that you have a girlfriend..."She says, blushing.

"That's not true..." I say, "Even if that was true, they'll be so accepting. And if they aren't... well, then we have a problem. I mean I doubt they'll be mad... Anthony's the handsome one." I say with a smirk, patting her on the back.

She slumps back down in her seat and gives me a small smile; "That's not true." She says.

I just shake my head and shrug.

"Hey, maybe we can do an introductory video about our relationship, so that way the viewers will have a better understanding." I say, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah I guess. We can have a Q&A." She says, relaxing.

"I'll text Anthony and Mari to see if we can post two days in a row for the Questions and the Announcement. It will be a 'special occasion'." I say, chuckling.

I grab my phone and do a group message: To Anthony and Mari:

**Hey guys, so Melanie and I were hoping to tell the viewers of IanH the news about the baby and the proposal. But Melanie feels like we should introduce them to her to get a better understanding of our relationship. That way it's not as abrupt. I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think Melanie and I could upload two days in a row for a Q&A video and an Announcement video? We just are really eager. Just two days in a row... only once. We promise we won't use any other video slots after that! Thanks guys, see ya later.**

Send.

"Okay Mel, I sent it. Now we just wait for their reply!"

There's a "_ding" _directly after I tell her.

"Wow, that was quick." I say, reaching for my phone.

Anthony:

**Yeah dude, that's a great idea. I just asked Mari cuz she's hanging out with Kalel right now. She says that it's perfectly okay. Go shoot the videos, man! Good luck! xD**

I give a sigh of relief.

"Okay! Him and Mari are fine with it, so let's shoot okay?" I say pulling her off the couch.

"Okay..." She says.

She looks a little green...

"Melanie, are you feeling well?" I ask, worriedly.

"Uh... I think I'm having some morning sickness..." She says, holding her stomach and running to the bathroom to throw up.

I chase after her, to make sure she doesn't blackout like she did last time... I'm not letting that happen again.

She bends over the seat, and throws up...

She stands straight back up, seeming okay. But it can never be a great feeling.

I put my hand on her back to steady her.

"You sure you're okay?" I ask.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm good." She says, beginning to clean out her mouth.

"We don't have to film today... we can wait." I say, trying to assure her.

"No, no. I said I'm good." She sighs and walks to our spare bedroom.

"I guess we'll shoot here then." I get the camera and turn it on, filming myself for the usual Ian is Bored intro.

**"Hey guys, welcome to Ian is Bored. So I thought that since you guys don't really know a lot about my dear girlfriend," **I chuckle, and she smirks, **"I could introduce her to you with some questions... Let's get started!" **

I turn off the camera and prop it on the desk.

I get my phone and go on Twitter and ask,

**"Sup peeps! Ask Melanie and I questions about our relationship... tag it to #ianlovesmel !"**

Tweet!

It only takes a matter of minutes before tons of questions come rolling in.

I quickly start the camera and begin talking.

**"Okay peeps! So say hello to my wonderful girlfriend, Melanie... Say hey Mel!" **I say, giving her the que to talk with pointing fingers and all.

**"Hello! I'm Ian's girlfriend... so yeah I think we're gonna answer some of your questions from Twitter... right?" **She says, turning to me.

**"Yuuup! So I asked you guys to send me some questions... so here we go!" **I scroll through the countless questions and pick a few. **"Okay, ****_ mrspadilla123_**** asks, 'How long have you guys dated?'"**

** "Well, we were in a long distance relationship for a while... So, we've been dating since the 11th of November in 2007. So almost 6 years."** She says with a smile.

**"Next question," **she says, taking the phone from me, **"****_ minecraftygirl_**** asks, 'Who is usually the 'leader' of the relationship?'"**

** "I'd say an equal mixture probably... We're the king and queen!" **I say laughing.

We answer 6 more questions, and then we're done.

"Good job," I say to her.

"Thanks," She says, pecking me on the cheek.

I attach the video to YouTube, and wait for it to upload. It'll take two hours...

Now it's time to wait...

* * *

**(Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to post a chapter where they announce the pregnancy tomorrow... Stay tuned! Don't forget to take my poll on my profile! Thank you 3**

** Indiecity3**


	11. The Big Video

**~Melanie's POV~**

June 25, 2013

We uploaded the video on IanH yesterday. I checked the number of views: 152,457 views... 18,282 likes and 159 dislikes.

Most of the comments are: "Aww! U guys are sooo cute 2gether!"

But there is one comment that makes me mad.

"Holy crap, Melanie is hot. How in the world did Ian get a hot chick... he's so ugly."

I will not show Ian this. His self esteem is already too low... So is mine. That comment is the last thing I want to see right now.

But it _is_ a _lot_ of people watching us... I can only imagine how many views today's video will get, especially having a title of, "Our Big Announcement".

We're just about to film it. We have a 'script' planned. I hope that the viewers won't be mad or disgusted... I don't want another thing to get upset about.

~~1 Hour Later~~

The camera is filming.

**"Hey guys! So right now you're probably wondering... Why the heck are there two videos in a row? Well... We both have something to tell you guys. Melanie?" **He says, turning to me.

**"So, we had posted a Q&A video yesterday to introduce you guys to our relationship... And there was a reason that we did that. We want to tell you that we are getting married...!"** I say, with a grin. I look at Ian; he looks ecstatic.

I take my engagement ring out of my pocket and slip it on, waving it around and giggling.

**"Yup! I proposed to her around a week ago. We're really excited. We're not sure what the date is but it won't be for a little while; probably in January. And..."** He says, winking at me.

**"That's not all the news we have. Now this is really exciting... We're... Having a baby!" **He announces, his face glowing.

I turn to the side so that my small baby bump is visible.

**"We have known for awhile! I'm around 4 months! The baby is due around December! We don't know if it's a girl or boy yet but we're hoping for a girl. We are so happy to share this with you and we hope you are happy too!" **I say.

**"See ya guys!"** He says, waving.

~~4 Hours Later~~

The video is up and many people have seen it. There are tons of likes and barely and dislikes; maybe 20. Here are some of the comments I like:

"OMG! BABY SMOSH! So happy for you guys!"

"Congrats, Ian! You'll be a great dad, and Melanie will make a great mother. Happy for you guys!"

I know that he'll be the best dad in the world.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to take the poll on my profile; you can choose the gender of the baby! Thanks for your support guys! Have a great day! ;D**


	12. Name Planning

**~Ian's POV~**

June 26, 2013

I'm relieved that the viewers are happy for us. Now that it's out of the way, and everybody knows, Melanie and I have relaxed. We aren't worried anymore

We're sitting at the table eating Taco Bell **(DON'T OWN)**. We eat our food in silence, savoring each bite, when Melanie says,

"Ian? We haven't thought about any baby names. Do you have any ideas?"

I haven't thought about this at all...

"Um... Hmm. I don't know. I have several girl names that I like... Bridget, Audrey, Clara, Natalie..." I say.

"Oh, I like those too. Clara is a pretty name but I wouldn't use it... I don't really like Aubrey... Maybe Amelia, Charlotte, Molly, and Lana." She says.

"Maybe we can rule it down to: Audrey, Natalie, Charlotte, Molly, and Amelia." I announce.

"Sounds good," she says, smiling, "We can decide when we meet the baby if it is a 'her'."

I grin.

"Now for the boys... I like Evan, Aidan, or Michael." I say, drumming my fingers on the table.

"For me, probably, Daniel, Ethan, or Mark." She says.

"Eh, I don't know... I don't really like the name Ethan." I say, twisting my mouth into a confused look.

"So, lets do Evan, Mark, Michael, and Daniel?" Melanie asks.

"Sure." I say.

I'm surprised that I haven't fallen asleep yet... I didn't sleep at all last night.

I had an awful nightmare about the baby. I dreamed that the next time Melanie went to her doctors appointment, they couldn't find the baby.

She didn't miscarry... The baby just literally disappeared. Nothing was on the monitor.

Nothing.

All that time we thought we were having a baby but it really was just an empty space in her.

I know it's impossible, but that fear was really getting to me. Melanie was asleep, so she didn't know I was crying... But I definitely won't tell her.

Our Anxiety is something that probably should be taken carefully... I don't want to take any risks and send her into a panic attack.

It already happened to me last night.

* * *

**(Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you like the possible names! Leave a review and tell me what you think about the names! Don't forget to take my poll! Thanks for all of your support, guys! Have a great day! :) )**


	13. The Ultrasound

**~Melanie's POV~**

June 27, 2013

I turned 18 weeks two days ago. It's time to go in for an ultrasound!

We are bringing Anthony and Kalel along...

I hope Kalel doesn't surprise us and bring 10 other people... I'm keeping this pregnancy strictly to family and close friends.

I know it sounds harsh... But hey, some pregnant women need their privacy.

We chose a different pediatrician than the one who gave me my first ultrasound... The one who was really stern.

The doctor is a young lady, Doctor Rose Jones; she couldn't be sweeter.

I'm driving our car with Anthony and Kalel in the back, and Ian right next to me. I pull up to the hospital and pull in to a parking space.

Ah, the hospital... The place where I almost died...

I sigh.

I turn off the ignition and Ian jumps out of his seat, and opens my door for me.

"After you, Malady," He says, bowing.

"Why thank you, fine gentleman." I squeak, giggling and curtisieing.

Kalel gets out on her side and gives me a playful wink, squealing.

We walk up to the third floor; the pediatric area.

We find the front desk... There's a long line.

"Oy," Ian says, rolling his eyes.

It's at least an 8 minute wait. We finally are at the front of the line.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The nice looking lady asks.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Doctor Jones, for 3:00? It's an ultrasound." I say.

"Melanie Moat?" The lady asks.

"Yes, that's me." I respond.

"Okay, please take a seat in our waiting room, you will be called shortly." She says smiling.

"Thank you," I say, bringing the group over to 4 seats.

"Now we wait," Anthony says, sitting down.

"Oh!" Kalel exclaims, tapping me on the shoulder, "Let's take selfies!"

She claps her hands, pulling out her Glitz'd out iPhone.

She took at least 40 pictures in a matter of 30 seconds.

"Holy, Kal!" I say, laughing, "Slow down!"

"It's fun!" She squeals, "Try it!"

"No, no... I'm camera shy." I say.

"Aw. You're no fun." She says playfully, hitting me on the arm.

I just smirk.

"Melanie? Doctor Jones is ready for you now." The nurse says.

I get up, and the group follows.

The nurse leads us to a clean white room, with very white lights. The monitor is glowing, and Doctor Jones is smiling.

"Hello, Melanie and Ian! I see you've brought some friends." Doctor Jones says.

"This is Anthony and Kalel." I say.

"Very nice to meet you both. So, for your ultrasound, we have the option of the regular ultrasound... Or the advanced option. This option will allow you to see _all_ of your baby's features in 4D and in color. This costs a little more money, but it's worth it." She says.

I look at Ian.

He nods.

"Yeah... I think we'll do the 4D." I say.

I just realized who excited I am.

"Perfect!" Doctor Jones announces, "So, I'll have you lay down here on the bed."

I walk over, and lay. The bed is surprisingly comfy...

She takes out the tool, and switches the monitor on.

She holds the tool on my stomach, and rubs around, when a picture shows up;

A hand.

It is zoomed in, and the fingers aren't fully formed because it is too early, but it's a _hand. My baby's hand._

I see Ian's eyes light up with joy; he looks like he just saw the best thing on Earth. I think, this might be the best thing on Earth to him.

Doctor Jones moves the tool up, and I see a chest... A neck... A head.

A head!

_A face!_

Everybody gasps.

The baby appears to be sleeping, with "its" eyes closed, and neck bent peacefully.

Tiny nose and mouth and chin. It's hard to make out the features because the baby is not full developed, it looks a little "alien-like". But I don't care.

Because we made that baby.

* * *

**(Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this sweet chapter! I thought the baby part was so cute, I was like "Aww!" Lol! feel free to leave a review! :)**

** Also, take my poll on my profile page! :D**

** Thank you guys SO much for the support and the views on this story! It means so much! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! **

** Have a great day, guys! :) )**


	14. Kalel and Anthony's Surprise

**~Melanie's POV~**

June 30, 2013

Today we are picking Kalel and Anthony from the airport. They're coming back from Tokyo, Japan. I can only imagine Kalel's excitement... She's always wanted to go to Tokyo, she was made for that city.

Knowing Kalel, she probably went all out with the cute stuffed animals, stickers, and clothes. Right now, I'll guess that she has 8 bags full of Tokyo merchandise.

Their flight is 12 hours , so they'll arrive in an hour.

Ian and I are waiting in the uncomfortable chairs. They're coming from Terminal 12, which is where we are now.

Gosh, my back is killing me. This pregnancy is finally taking a toll on my muscles. The chair does not help at all.

Ian looks at my face, which is probably contorting in discomfort.

"Mel?" His voice rises with worry; a good fiancée's instinct.

"Ugh, my back really hurts..." I say groaning, "From being pregnant."

"Oh..." Ian's voice drops. "Do you want a back massage?"

"Oh, um... Sure." I say, giggling.

I turn in my seat and he starts kneading my back. It does really feel good... It relieves the tension in my muscles.

I bet I look like a fool with my face grinning because of the massage.

Whatever.

Eventually an hour passes, and we are greeted by a stampede of drowsy-looking passengers, droning off of their newly-landed flight. But there is a very bold looking girl that comes running out, luggage in hand. She's followed out by a proud looking man that is laughing at his girlfriend's boldness.

Oh, Kalel.

She spots me right away, and she brings her left hand to her face, shouting, "Oh my god!"

I don't realize what's going on until I see a sparkle on her ring finger... An engagement ring!

"Kal! You're getting married?!" I ask, enthusiastically.

"Yes! We will be marriage TWINNIES!" She yells.

"Dude, really?" Ian asks, patting Anthony on the back.

Anthony just grins.

I'm so happy for Kalel. Now we'll have something to relate to!

"How did he do it?" I ask Kalel.

"How about we go back to my place and I'll tell you everything!" Kalel says, pulling me along, Ian and Anthony following.

~~1 Hour Later~~

We arrive at Kalel and Anthony's house. She takes me upstairs into her bedroom, and she tells me everything while she unpacks.

"So, we had gone to the zoo, and it was about to close. But we were sitting on a bench, and he put the camera facing up, I didn't see it all. We kissed, and all of a sudden he brought out the box, and said 'I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' It all happened so fast. I was crying!" She says, smiling and blushes.

"I'm so happy for you, Kal." I say, giving her a hug. "Soon enough, you'll be having a little one just like me!"

"Yes! Oh, I'm so excited!" She says, clapping her hands.

"So, show me what you got from Toyko!" I say.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" She says, turning to her suitcase.

Before I know it, she's pulling out bag after bag after bag...

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!

"Holy crap, Kalel!" I say, gawking. They were huge bags...

She goes through each bag with an introduction to each item. It continues for another hour...

"And don't think that I spent all that money, and didn't get anything for you and the baby!" She says, pulling out a pale blue bag.

"Oh gosh, Kalel... You didn't have to, you've already done so much!" I say.

She pulls out the most _adorable_ baby girl onesie I've ever seen.

It's an expensive feeling fleece that is a light lavender color with baby blue lace, lining the collar and sleeves. A hat is attached to it. It's a pale yellow, bear eared hat that feels so soft.

"Oh my gosh! This is soo adorable! Thank you so much!" I say.

I give her a hug.

I hope that the baby is a girl...

**(Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter! So did you see the new WatchUsLiveandStuff video? Go watch it now! Don't forget to take my poll! Thank you so much guys! :)**


	15. Wedding Dates

**~Ian's POV~**

July 2, 2013

We have around 8 months until January, our possible 'marriage month'. But thinking about it now, January seems too soon.

I was doing some research last night on the typical length of an engagement, and some people are saying 1 1/2 years.

I think that I should talk to Melanie and discuss.

I get up from the iMac and knock on her "art room's" door.

"Come in babe." She says.

I open the door to see her bent over a large canvas.

She has oil pastels and paint brushes sprawled out across the room. I glance at what she's painting; the ultrasound of the baby.

"Do you like it, so far?" She says, grinning as she holds the canvas up.

"Wow, Mel. It's beautiful." I say, kissing her on the lips.

"I'm planning on saving this one, and then when the baby is born, I'll do a portrait and hang it up in the baby's nursery. Maybe I'll paint a picture of some cute animals too." She says, pleased with herself.

"Sounds great. So, I was thinking that January might be a little too soon to have the wedding. We only have eight months until January, and the typical engagement is 1 1/2 years." I say.

"Wow," She says, sitting up, "You know your stuff."

I chuckle.

"What about April?" She asks, abruptly.

"That's 15 months. Yeah, that works. If the baby's due date is in December, the baby will be around 4 months old." I confirm.

"Aww, just to think about the baby makes my heart warm." She says, smiling.

It seems like she falls in a trance, daydreaming.

"Well," she says, snapping out of her trance, "My birthday is on April 12th..."

"Wouldn't that be cool if it was on your birthday?" I say, enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah... that's a good idea. Do you want to set it on that date?! I'll be turning 24. What a cool birthday..." She says, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think that would definitely be a birthday to remember..." I say.

I'm envisioning the day in my head.

We could have the baby be the ring bearer or mini bridesmaid depending on if it's a boy or a girl.

I can hardly wait.

**~Melanie's POV~**

I leap up, disrupting my train of thought.

"I should start planning out the wedding invitations... I'll decorate them and-"

"Melanie, we have time. We have a little less than a year." Ian interrupts, an attempt to slow me down.

He's not stopping me that easily...

"No, I have to get everything done right away, and I need ribbons, lace, buttons, bows... Ribbons!" I exclaim, darting around the room for supplies.

Ian leans in for me to shut up, and kisses me right on the lips.

Well, okay.

I'll shut up now...

* * *

**Hey guys, WOW! We reached over 1,000 views last night! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! I hope you guys have a great day, and don't forget to take my poll on my profile! Thanks for your AMAZING support, guys! :)**

**Indiecity3**


	16. 4th of July

**~Melanie's POV~**

June 4, 2013

Ugh.

I hate 4th of July.

The constant _booms_ and _bangs _give me constant headaches; they make me jump out of my seat.

It's loud enough to make the baby jump out!

Every year, my fingers are plugged in my ears, an attempt block the sound.

It never works.

Ian doesn't like it, but he can handle it.

I'd rather just be locked in an insane asylum during the night, so I won't hear anything.

I know I'm overreacting. But, well there was trauma when I was a kid.

Back in New Jersey, my dad wanted me to watch the fireworks. I was 13, and he had me light the firework, and then run off quickly.

Well, clumsy me dawdled too long around it, and before I knew it, it went off.

Unbeknownst to me, the firework was a loud one, and the spark hit my shoulder, while the boom nearly left me deaf. I didn't go to the hospital, but my ears were left ringing the rest of the night.

And I never enjoyed 4th of July since.

I told Ian a while ago, and he nearly died laughing.

"I mean, that really sucks... But oh my gosh!" He said, cracking up.

i just rolled my eyes.

We're going over to Anthony and Kalel's house for a block party.

The whole Smosh Games cast is coming too.

I'm expecting a lot of touching and cooing over my expanding belly.

I remember to pack a lot of earplugs and to pack my hat that covers my ears just in case.

4th of July, here we come.

**~Ian's POV~**

Melanie is not pleased.

"Mel? It'll be okay. If it gets too much, we can go home." I say, trying to comfort her.

"I know... It's just, everybody is so used to me being the grouch sometimes. I'm tired of that." She says.

"That's not true. And you have every right to be agitated or annoyed; you are pregnant. Nobody is going to get mad at a pregnant woman for having feelings, Mel. Just know that." I say.

"I guess so."

~~4 Hours Later~~

It's already dark out and the fireworks are going off like crazy.

Melanie has her ear plugs in and seems to be enjoying herself.

I put my hand on her stomach.

The baby is kicking wildly, leaving a _thump_ against my hand.

I look at Melanie, who is in fit of giggles.

"Well, looks like the baby likes the fireworks." She says.

I nod, grinning.

She puts her hand over mine.

This was a better night than what I expected.

* * *

**Hey guys, Happy 4th of July! I can relate to Melanie in this one, because I absolutely hate fireworks! Ah! I can't stand the sound! Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**Don't forget to take my poll on my profile!**

**Have a great day!**

**Indiecity3**


	17. Invitation Crafting

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~2 weeks later~~

July 20, 2013

Today I am making the Wedding invitations along with the Save-The-Date cards. I still have around 9 more months until I send out the Save-The-Date cards, and 13 months for the invitations.

I am just making them in advance so I can get them out of the way.

We've made a list of the people who we want to invite. About 160 people; friends and family of Ian and I. We would also invite several YouTubers.

Ian and I were also thinking of inviting 20 Smosh viewers to the wedding in a contest. They would submit a video on why they are the biggest Smosh fans and we would choose the best videos.

It was Ian's idea. At first I wasn't crazy about the idea, but I eventually realized that it was probably for the best. He wanted to incorporate some of YouTube in the wedding.

I get it. It's what he loves.

I asked Kalel if she would be the Maid of Honor, she of course jumped up and down, and shrieked, "YES!"

I also asked Mari and a few friends back home from New Jersey if they would be the bridesmaids. All yeses.

Anthony is the Best Man and Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Jovenshire are the groomsmen.

I get to work on the invitations, gluing a picture of Ian and I onto the front, bordered with buttons and ribbons. There is also a little slip that pulls out with the info.

**Together with their families, **

**Melanie Moat**

** and**

**Ian Hecox**

**request the honor of you presence at their marriage.**

**On Sunday, the 12th of April.**

**Two thousand fourteen.**

**At one o'clock in the afternoon.**

**(I'm not putting a location because I don't know of any!)**

That's what the invitation looks like, it's in fancy curly writing.

I painted purple flowers around the writing; it looks very professional, if I do say so myself.

I have been up since 4:00 AM this morning working on the invitations, and it's 3:00 PM. I've only made 40 invitations.

I can tell that I'll have a very, very long couple of days from now on...

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I'm kind of busy today. I have decided that chapters will come every other day from now on. I hope that's okay! Hopefully you enjoyed! :) **

**Don't forget to take my poll on my profile to decide on Melanie and Ian's baby's gender! **

**Thanks so much for all of the support, guys! It means SO much!**

**THANK YOU! :D**


	18. Dress Shopping

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~3 Weeks and 3 Days Later~~

August 6, 2013

Today I'm 25 weeks along. My stomach has definitely grown since 18 weeks.

I wouldn't say that it's _huge_ but it's definitely not _small._

I was questioning getting fitted while I'm pregnant since of my belly, but I guess it can be refitted after I lose the baby weight. I must say, I haven't gained a lot.

Kalel, Mari, and my friend Corin are going to this little boutique 5 miles from our house.

We will be going bridesmaid dress shopping in a month.

We walk into the cute little studio that has fancy decorations with chandeliers.

Boy, the dresses will be pricey! My budget is $1,500 which I think is expensive; to some girls it's nothing.

The lady at the counter greets us with a huge smile.

"Hi! Welcome! So, which one of you is the lucky girl?" She asks, bubbly.

I raise my hand meekly, chuckling.

"Wonderful! So let me show you some dresses. What kind of dresses are you into? Oh, and also, what is your budget?"

"Well. My budget is around $1,000-$1,500. I think that I will need an white empire style because... well I'm pregnant." I said, blushing.

"Oh! Congratulations!" She says, clapping her hands. "Perfect! So you can easily tailor those to your shape after you lose the baby weight!"

"Oh, okay good to know." I say, smiling.

"So, I have a beautiful selection of white empire style dresses over here..." She says, sweeping us off to a section of the boutique.

She quickly grabs off five dresses off the rack, leading us to the sitting area, while she takes me to the dressing room.

"Okay, so let me have you try this one on..." She says, pulling out a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline.

Eh. I'm not too crazy about strapless. I guess I find it too revealing, but that's just me.

She helps me into the dress.

"Beautiful!" She says, "Do you like it?"

"Hmm... I'm not too crazy about the strapless... I was thinking more like a cap sleeved v-neck, or something like that. I'm pretty old-fashioned when it comes to wedding dresses." I say, giggling.

"Oh of course! Do you want to give them a look, first, though?" She asks.

"Uh, sure."

We walk out and their eyes light up.

"Wow, Mel! That's so pretty!" Corin says.

"Cute!" Mari says.

Kalel sits back, crossing her arms and legs.

I can tell that the fashionista is not pleased.

I start laughing.

"Kalel, you are not impressed, right?" I say, between laughs.

She starts giggling.

"It's just not really you, Mel... Don't get me wrong, you look awesome. But I don't know... something about it." She says, tapping her finger to her chin, as if in deep thought.

"Don't worry, I'm not loving it either." I say.

We go back to the dressing room, where I try on 3 more dresses that aren't perfect.

Crystal, the lady, eventually pulls out a _beautiful_ gown.

It's exactly what I had in mind... It looks partly lace on the top, with cute little appliques where the sleeves are.

I put it on, and look in the mirror.

Wow.

You can't even see my baby bump.

"Oh my gosh! That's gorgeous!" Crystal says, gasping.

I smile.

We walk out, and they all gasp.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Mel! That one!" Kalel says, clapping and on her feet.

I just chuckle.

Crystal places a veil over my head.

Yup.

"This is the dress..." I say.

"Yay!" I hear in the background.

~~30 minutes later~~

We walk out of the boutique, satisfied.

The dress was below my budget; $950.

Match made in heaven.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Don't forget to take my poll on my profile! **

**Thanks for the support, and have a great day! :)**

**Indiecity3**


	19. Tux and Bridesmaid Dress Shopping

**Hey guys, so this chapter will be Melanie's bridesmaids dress shopping, and also Ian and the groomsmen will get their Tuxedos. They will be going to the same boutique at the same time, just in different areas of the shop. So, when I switch POV's it will take place at the same time. I just wanted to clarify. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Ian's POV~**

~~2 Weeks and 6 days later~~

September 4, 2013

Today, Melanie is 25 weeks along, we have around 15 or so weeks to go until the baby comes.

I'm going Tuxedo shopping with the groomsmen.

We will all be going to the same boutique at the same time, while Melanie and her bridesmaids pick out their dresses.

I walk in with Anthony, my dad, and my two good friends Michael, Tyler, and Kent. **(THESE NAMES ARE COMPLETELY MADE UP, LOL!)**

Melanie is beside me and she brought Kalel, her mom, my sister Melissa, and her friends Corin and Sydney **(The name Sydney is made up, XD)**.

A woman greets us right away, with a huge, almost intimidating smile.

"Hi Melanie!" She says, spreading her arms out to hug her, "Welcome back!"

"Oh hi Crystal!" Melanie says smiling, glancing at me warily while she is nearly squeezed to death.

"So... wow! Okay," Crystal says, looking at the wedding party. "I assume you are here for the tuxedos and the bridesmaid dresses?"

We all nod.

"Okay, well I'll have my assistant Richard take you to this room..." Crystal says, pointing to a tall man that guides us to the selection of tuxedos that look all the same to me...

We follow him.

I'm not sure exactly why Tuxedo shopping is as important; I spot a tux and just grab it because it's not horrible.

The other guys plainly take some off the rack, and make their way to the dressing room.

I chuckle to myself.

Some guys, like me, just don't care about fashion.

**~Melanie's POV~**

"Okay, girls! Are we ready for fashion show!?" Crystal shouts, nearly jumping up and down.

Oh gosh.

I hope she realizes that we're not 8...

I look over to Corin, knowing that she is going to die of laughter, but she just closes her mouth looking like she's going to explode.

We all just kind of grin and nod, and follow her to the rack.

Oh, how fun...

"So what color and style do you like, Melanie!? Or do you want them to all choose their own...?" Crystal exclaims, stopping where she is.

"Um, well Ian and I decided on the color schemes; White, Midnight Blue, and Black. I was thinking that the girls could all pick Midnight Blue dresses, but they could pick their own styles." I say.

"Sounds great! So we have a great selection of dresses in that color. Come on ladies, here they are!" Crystal says.

I go and sit in a chair, while they pick out the dresses and try them on.

Eventually Kalel comes out with a strapless dress that comes to her knees. It has a sash that has sparkly crystals on it.

"Wow, Kal, that looks beautiful! I think that one is perfect for you!" I say.

"I _know!_ I absolutely LOVE the bling!" She says.

Next out is Corin and Sydney.

Corin is wearing a cap-sleeved dress that comes to her shins. It looks really elegant.

"Corin, that's beautiful." I say.

Sydney has a long gown with straps.

"That's really pretty, Syd." I say.

Finally, my mom and Melissa come out.

My mom is wearing a halter dress, and Melissa is wearing one with straps.

"Those both are really pretty." I say.

That went easier than I expected.

~~45 minutes later~~

We have everything situated, and the boys have their tuxes.

Now the only things left are the rings, cake, and the event planning...

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! We are SO close to 2,000 views! Thank you soooo much, guys! Don't forget to take my poll on my profile, and have a great day!**


	20. Ring Shopping

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~2 days later~~

September 6, 2013

Today, Ian and I are going Wedding Ring shopping.

I am almost sick of shopping; we are constantly buying stuff for the wedding. After this, I think that I am done for a while.

We enter the building where an elderly man greets us and guides us to the back of the room, hobbling on his cane.

Ian and I are holding hands. I look up at him with nervous eyes; these rings will be on our fingers for hopefully forever.

I suppose we need to make it a memorable day.

"Hello! So I see you young kids are getting married!" The elderly man says.

"Yes, Sir. We're getting married in April." Ian says.

"Wonderful! So first question, Silver or Gold?" The man asks.

"Um, well I'm open to both but I think we decided on Gold, right, Ian?" I answer, looking up to Ian's blue eyes.

He nods in agreement.

"Okay!" The man says, sliding a box over to the counter.

He opens it up to reveal 5 different Rings, and 5 different Bands.

"So, see any ya like?" The man asks.

My eye catches on to a ring with a medium circle-cut Diamond, with two little diamonds beside it.

It's so beautiful.

"I really like that one..." I say, pointing to the ring.

"Perfect!" The man says, sliding the ring on my finger.

The ring is a little big.

"Oops! Looks like I'll go get a smaller size. And you, sir," He says, leaning to Ian, "Any one catching your eye?"

"Um, this one is good." Ian says, pointing to a plain gold band.

"Okay," The man puts it on Ian's finger; it fits perfectly.

"Now, would you like any engravings inside the ring?" The man asks.

"We were thinking about _2 Hearts=1 Love + One More_. The _One More_ is because I am pregnant. So we will be having the baby before the wedding." I say.

"Aw, okay! Let me get that ready for you." He says.

We wait around 20 minutes for the 'engraving machine' to write the message.

Eventually, we arrive at our house, ready for a nap...

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Guess what? We reached over 2,000 views! Thanks SOO much! Don't forget to take my poll on my profile and have a great day! :D**


	21. The Nursery

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~2 Weeks Later~~

September 18, 2013

Today, I am officially 27 weeks along.

Ian and I have decided that we will paint and decorate the baby's room today.

We have decided that we will paint the room a baby blue, with decorations that can be swapped out depending on the gender.

Even though blue is usually considered a 'boy's color', we would have to disagree. We both really like the color blue, and when I was younger, that color is all that I wore.

I think it's unisex.

Anyways, on one wall I am painting a mural of a sunset over an ocean. I'm hoping to incorporate some of my art skills into the room.

We have the crib, which is dark brown. I got a few wall decorations of flowers, just in case it is a girl.

Ian is kind of frazzled, because the baby's nursery will be the office... I guess he'll have to find another place for his computer; which could be considered his best friend...

It's only for the best; I'm sure he can handle the loss of a spot for his iMac over his newborn baby.

Then again, maybe not; he is computer-addicted.

Right now, the office is cleaned out, with a plastic tarp covering the ground. It looks like a bit of a mess.

We have 2 cans of blue paint, and then the other 5 cans of different colored paints for the mural.

This will take awhile... but I don't mind.

Ian is wearing a gray shirt that is way too big on him in case he gets paint on it.

I have my overalls on, which are slightly uncomfortable with my larger stomach.

Time to start painting!

~~30 Minutes Later~~

We have one wall done, and it's looking pretty good.

I have decided to paint all three walls before I do the mural.

Right now, Ian is doing the two walls, while I prep for the painting, which might take from 3 days to almost a week.

~~1 Hour Later~~

I take my paintbrush and dip it in the teal paint and start creating waves in the ocean.

I slowly add greens, and oranges from the reflections of the sun.

Eventually, after what seems like forever, I finish the ocean; fishes and all.

It's not until then, do I realize it's dark out side...

I started painting at 3:00.

I look at the clock; _9:00 PM._

_6 Hours!?_

_Jeez._

I must get really lost in what I do, when it comes to art...

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In The next chapter Melanie will finish the mural!**

**Don't forget to take my poll, and have an AWESOME day!**

**:D**

**Indiecity3**


	22. The Finished Mural

**~Melanie's POV~**

September 19, 2013

Today I am working on the actual sunset part of the mural. This part will probably take 2 days, then I will do the finishing touches.

I dip my brush in the Coral color and start painting above the ocean.

I eventually bring in oranges, hazy reds, lilacs, yellows, and a little bit of blue. I use a tool to blend the colors together like a gradient.

Ian comes behind me, making me nearly jump out of my overalls.

"Woah, Ian!" I say, frazzled, "You scared the crap out of me! Good think I wasn't painting at that moment or I would have made a huge mistake!"

He just laughs.

"Wow, Mel. The mural looks _awesome_." Ian says, stepping back to take in the 'sunset'.

"Thanks. I'll do the sun tomorrow."

I have to admit. I _am really exhausted._ I feel like I could pass out any second now.

You wouldn't think that painting takes a lot out of you, but when you do it for two days straight, all day long, it does.

Ian grabs my hand and we both walk to our bed and plop down, in a deep sleep.

~~The Next Day~~

I'm back in the nursery again...

I take a bright orange color and create a little blob right over the ocean. After that, I make a reflection of the sun in the water.

It does look kinda cool.

Lastly, I grab the smallest brush can find, and I dip it in black paint. I create birds in the distance, flying in the V Formation. I don't make them that large, but they are big enough to be seen.

This took all of 1 hour; I finally completed it.

I look up and examine it, Ian's hand on my shoulder.

"The baby is going to have one cool room, all thanks to his or her mom... I hope the baby gets your talent of art." Ian says.

I smile.

I'm happy that it came out how I wanted it to.

I hope the baby likes it.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If I were Melanie, I probably would have done the same thing because I LOVE Art also! XD**

**So, we are almost at 3,000; if we get to 5,000 by the end of the month, I will do a marathon of 5 chapters! Yes, I know, it's kind of like what Strawberry4life did (which btw is an AMAZING account, go check out her stories!) but I thought it was a great idea! So lets shoot for 5,000 Views at the end of July! :D**

**Have a GREAT day, and don't forget to take my poll on my profile! BYEE!**


	23. The Shower

**~Ian's POV~**

September 20, 2013

I took Melanie to lunch today.

When we come back, a bunch of our friends and family will surprise us for our Baby Shower.

We are on our way back; my mind is buzzing and I'm hoping that Anthony doesn't screw it up. He won't, I'm sure.

Anthony is in charge of the people; Kalel is in charge of the decorations.

I'm trying to picture the look on Melanie's face when she walks in to a room full of cheering guests. Hopefully it doesn't make the baby practically jump out from being startled; I chuckle at the thought.

I think that I will be mortified if it fails.

_Just don't think about it..._

I pull into our driveway with my fingers crossed.

We get out of the car, and I go to Melanie's door and open it. Then I take her hand and we both walk to the front door.

I turn the handle, and...

_Nothing._

_No people._

_No decoration._

_No noises._

_What!?_

Melanie walks in as usual, going to the table to set down her purse; but I just data s there. Shocked.

It's not until Melanie realizes I'm not next to her does she turn around and ask what's wrong with me.

"Uhh... Nothing. Just... Nothing." I say glumly as I walk to our room.

"Really Anthony? Really?" I say, cursing under my breath.

Melanie walks in.

"Ian... What's going on? Something's up, I can tell." She asks suspiciously.

"No. It's just... I can't say. Ugh," I say smacking my hand against my forehead.

She just rolls her eyes and groans, walking out of the room.

I'm just so confused... What happened to what we had-

"AH!" I hear a scream from the hallway.

I dash out to see a huge crowd of people holding pastel-colored balloons and streamers in the living room.

"SURPRISE!"

"Holy crap!" I shout.

How did they pull this off!?

"Welcome to your Baby and WEDDING Shower!" Kalel says, clapping.

I look over to see Melanie with a stunner look on her face.

"How the heck did you get in my living room?!" Melanie asks.

"We snuck into your backyard!" Anthony answers.

"Did you know about this?" Melanie asks, turning to me.

"Uhh, well. I did but I seriously thought that Anthony bailed. That's why I was so upset." I say.

"Well, enough chit-chat! On with the PAR-TAY!"

**~Melanie's POV~**

I'm extremely happy and surprised but I'm also kind of overwhelmed. This came out of nowhere.

Ian told me that he only assumed that it was a Baby shower not a wedding shower.

I guess it's a surprise for him, too.

Right now, Kalel has me sitting on a _super, super_ tall chair that took a while to climb on too. They put Ian in one, too.

That's when I realize that they put us in highchairs.

I just laugh.

Where does Kalel find this stuff?

Before I know it, the guests start piling present after present after present upon the floor.

It even forms a humongous mountain of gifts.

I'm literally shocked. People are _too_ nice.

"About half of the gifts are from our fans." Anthony says to Ian.

We both look at eachother, open mouthed.

Kalel starts handing us presents, and we open one by one.

It takes forever, but it's pretty awesome to see how many people really care about us.

We end the day with overflowing storage closets and gift wrap everywhere.

I think that the baby will be _very _spoiled.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We have officially reached over 3,000 views! Thank you guys sooo much! XD! If we get to 5,000 by the end of the month I will do a marathon of 5 chapters! **

**Don't forget to take my poll on my profile!**

**Have an awesome day! Byeee!**


	24. Girl's Day Out

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~1 Month Later~~

October 16, 2013

Today I am officially 31 weeks along.

I'm starting to feel a lot of pressure on my back and bladder.

This is going to be a long 6-9 weeks.

I'm sprawled out on the couch, bored out of my mind. Ian's out filming an episode out with Anthony. He was concerned about leaving me but I convinced him that there was a 90% chance that I wouldn't have the baby this early.

All of a sudden, my phone buzzes; it's a text from Kalel.

**Kalel: Hey girl! Wanna go get our nails done? Mani and Pedi! Ooh, and maybe some massages!**

Ooh, a massage sounds so good right now. There's no way I'm turning this down.

**Me: Yes! I am dying of boredom and my back is killing me! Spa time!**

**Kalel: Perfect! I'll pick u up in 30 minutes!**

**Me: Sounds gr8! :)**

This is going to be fun!

~~ 45 Minutes Later ~~

We arrive at the nail salon, a cute little shop with only 2 workers and no customers.

I spot a tray filled with cupcakes by the cash register... Yum. I hope they sell those too.

The girls running the shop seem surprised that they will be having business.

"Oh Kalel!" One of the girls says, "I see you've brought your friend...?"

"Oh, hi I'm Melanie." I say.

"We would like some manicures, pedicures, and massages." Kalel requests.

"Ooh! The whole package! Here pick out your colors, ladies," the girl says.

"Thanks Sherry." Kalel answers.

Kalel spots a pastel blue and pink; a regular choice of hers.

I choose teal and purple. I'm not too crazy for pastels.

Kalel makes sure he gets cute little charms on her nails.

"Melanie? Do you want any appliqués?" Kalel asks.

"Um..." I say, hesitating, "Sure, I'll try the charms that you're getting."

Im stepping out of the box a little.

~~ 50 minutes later ~~

We are done with our nails; they look great.

Now on to the massage!

Kalel and I are lying on the cot, while Sherry and Marissa, the other worker, knead into our backs.

It feels like _heaven._

~~45 minutes later~~

We walk out of the salon pampered and relaxed.

Ah, that was a day well spent.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**A massage sounds good right about now... XD**

**Don't to leave a review, and take my poll! **

**Have a great day! Stay awesome! :)**


	25. Panic

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~5 Weeks Later~~ **(SORRY, I KIND OF DREW A BLANK! XD)**

November 20, 2013

Flashes of tragedy buzz through my mind.

I have around 2-3 weeks until the baby's due date.

The doctor even said that the baby could be up to 4 weeks early.

The thought just worries me.

I can't even imagine the look in Ian's eyes if the baby doesn't make it...

My heart will truly be dead. I'm sure that his will be too.

I'm trying not to think about it, but somewhere in the back of my mind, the thought still lingers. Haunting...

I can only hope that nothing at all will go wrong.

But I know that's sometimes not the case.

I shudder.

I had a nightmare last night; visions of us crying and wailing.

The worst nightmare I've ever had.

"Ian? I just, I can't focus on being happy when I'm too depressed and worried about what could happen to the baby." I blurt out.

"What? I-I know that you've always had your anxiety, but how long have you been thinking about that?" Ian asks.

"Uh... Since I found out that I was pregnant." I admit.

He just sighs and closes his eyes.

"Melanie, I just - You need to - We should - Ah! I don't know anymore. I really don't know... You can't live your life in fear. I hate seeing you like this," He explains wholeheartedly, "And don't get me wrong, I worry too. From time to time, I am scared out of mind. But... Let's face it, Mel. I won't let it happen."

I smile.

"I love you. Both of you."

Those words sink into my heart like an anchor.

The fact that he says that... He makes me feel protected.

And I know that, with him, we are protected.

* * *

**Awee! How sweet! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed the second to last chapter!**

**The baby will be born in the next chapter, so make sure you take the poll! Last chance!**

**We are almost at 4,000! If we get to 5,000 views by the end of the month, I'll do a marathon of 5 chapters in the Sequel!**

**Also, feel free to leave me some suggestions for the Sequel's name!**

**Also, a big shoutout to Strawberry4life and her story The YouTube Family!**

**CHECK IT OUT NOW! :D**

**Have an AWESOME day! Byee!**


	26. The Start of Our Lives

**This is it guys! The last chapter of 'A Little Too Soon'! That means, BABYYY TIMMEEEE! XD! This chapter will be quite long... so get ready! Yay! Oh, PS, we've also reached 4,000 views! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~10 Days Later~~

November 30, 2013

I wake with a jolt.

It's pitch black; I can't see a thing.

I check the clock; 5:59 AM.

Ian is officially 26 years old... He's still asleep.

That means that today, I am officially 37 weeks and 3 days. I can expect the baby in 1-3 weeks!

The thought of it makes me grin from ear to ear.

I tip-toe to the kitchen where I have Ian's cake in the fridge... Birthday cake for breakfast; Yum!

I turn the light on and grab some red icing and add some to a plastic bag. Then I frost the words,

**Happy 26th Birthday, daddy-to-be! **

in fancy lettering.

I lay it out on the table when I hear footsteps.

I grab the lighter and light the candles.

"Happy Birthday, babe!" I say, presenting the cake with my hands.

He's still rubbing his eyes.

"Wow! Thanks! I love you," He says, kissing me.

I blush.

He blows out the candles.

"You are officially 26 years old..." I announce.

"Yup! And I'll celebrate it with my lovely wife-to-be and soon-to-be-born-child." He says sincerely.

He looks pleased.

I start slicing the cake and dishing it out when a trickle of water runs down my leg. A pang of pain in lower stomach follows.

_Umm...?_

The pain lingers...

I try to ignore it, and it goes away after a minute.

"Ian... I think that the ba-" I say, but the pang in my stomach hits me hard and I nearly fall over.

"Oh!" I say, as I tumble down to the ground.

Ian immediately darts up.

"Melanie!?" He lifts me up and looks me straight in the eye.

I take a deep breath, and say, "I think the baby is coming."

**~Ian's POV~**

We're in the car, where I'm driving at a very slow pace... I can only imagine how slow I'll drive with the baby.

Leaving the house as fiancees. Coming back as parents.

Melanie's contractions are now 6 minutes apart, and her face is red.

She is doing some deep breathing like the pediatrician suggested over the phone. She looks panicked.

"It'll be okay, babe," I say, assuring her.

She just nervously looks over and grins in a way that makes me worried. I think we are both having mini panic attacks.

I check the clock on the radio; 6:45 AM.

We reach the hospital, and I tell her to stay in the car. I try to wave down a person so they can bring a wheelchair over. A nurse brings one, and gets Melanie seated.

"What's going on?" The nurse asks.

"My fiancee is having contractions that are 6 minutes apart... She's 37 weeks and 3 days along. Her doctor is Dr. Jones." I say hastily.

"Okay, got it." She flags down Dr. Jones who happens to be at the front desk.

"Oh, Melanie! It's time!" Dr. Jones says, clapping her hands.

~~30 Minutes Later~~

Melanie is in a gown and she's in her room.

Her contractions are still 6 minutes apart, and she's 3 centimeters dilated.

With everything that's happening, I forgot it was my birthday.

I continue to hold Melanie's hand while she takes deep breaths.

"Just imagine, we'll be parents." I say.

Her face lights up at the thought of it.

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~2 Hours Later~~

Ian texted Kalel and Anthony, and they're in the room, chatting about the baby.

Ian's mom is also here, she's standing beside me, comforting me in her witty ways.

I'm disappointed that my mom and dad can't be here; they're all the way in New Jersey.

But they're getting on a flight in the morning.

My contractions are 4 minutes apart and I'm 4 centimeters dilated.

The doctor said that I need to be 10 centimeters dilated, and contractions need to be constant to start pushing. She estimated that I can start pushing in about 3 hours.

Oh joy.

I'm just trying to focus on seeing the baby for the first time... My life will be complete.

~~1 Hour Later~~

2 minutes apart and 6 centimeters dilated.

We're getting there.

**~Ian's POV~**

~~30 Minutes Later~~

I think Melanie has been a trooper through this.

It looks like she's in excruciating pain... I can only imagine what she's feeling right now.

It even hurts me to see her like this.

I'm just hoping for the best.

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~1 Hour Later~~

The pain is now _awfully hard to bare._

Dr. Jones says that I'm 8 centimeters dilated and my contractions are constant.

It's kind of a living hell I guess you could say.

A living hell that is only natural. A living hell that is for the absolute _best_.

I'm surprised how quickly this is progressing.

It's been around 6 hours I guess you can say.

Around 1 to go!

~~45 Minutes Later~~

"Alright, Melanie," the nurse says, "We're going to start pushing."

I look at Ian, my eyes widening.

Kalel, Anthony, and Ian's mom leave the room.

Ian takes my hand and I take a deep breath.

"Okay, the first time we will push for 2 seconds, then increasing in increments of a second. Okay?" The nurse explains.

"Uh- okay..." I say shakily.

"Ready? 1...2!" She says.

I let out a soft groan.

"Don't worry, you're doing great. Push! 1...2...3..."

"Push! 1...2...3...4..."

"Whew!" I blurt out.

I can only imagine the shade of my face right now.

"Push! 1...2...3...4...5..."

I can feel the tears coming. The pain is the weirdest and worst pain I've ever felt in my life.

I look up at Ian who is looking at me nervously, but still grinning.

"Push! 1...2...3...4...5...6..."

Oy.

"Oh! Oh! We see the head!" The nurse says enthusiastically.

I can hear Ian's gasp.

"Just a few seconds more, Melanie!" The nurse says.

I have a feeling that this will be the last moment before my motherhood.

I'm going out with a bang.

"Push! 1! 2! 3!"

My teeth are gritted.

"4! 5! 6!"

I feel like I might pass out.

"7! 8! 9! 10!"

Ah.

A relief is felt through my lower stomach.

Everything is calm.

I lay back my head and sigh.

I must've been out of it, because I nearly forgot what the purpose of the pushing was.

I'm disrupted from my hazy thoughts by a faint little whimper.

I lift my head to see something in my arms.

_My baby._

_Our baby._

Glowing little green eyes.

Long little eyelashes.

A calm look and a tiny smile.

Tufts of dark blonde hair.

"_It's a girl." _Ian whispers in my ear.

I am too stunned for words.

"_Happy birthday, little one." _I say.

I look up to Ian. The baby and him will share a birthday.

She is by far, the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my life.

The clock reads 12:46.

Ian's face is glowing... His smile is nearly as big as his heart.

_A proud father._

"What is her name?" Ian whispers.

"Charlotte. _Charlotte Rose._" I say.

Our lives are forever changed.

* * *

**THE END! Well, actually, To Be Continued! You can expect the first chapter of the new story in a few days.**

**But, I'm actually trying to come up with a name for it! So if you have any suggestions, please leave a review or message me! **

**I just wanted to say thank you for ALL of your support throughout this story! I've had so much fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Have a GRREEEEAAAAT day! And THANK YOU!**

**Indiecity3**


End file.
